1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer and a fabricating method for transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
The transformer has a variety of different forms to adapt to the different functional requirements, and the transformer design must take performance specifications such as transformer ratio, current loss as well as size in consideration. Due to the huge current and noticeable voltage variation during the operation of transformer, a strict safety test must be conducted to ensure the safety. To meet the safety-standard requirement, the thread-ends of the coil of a transformer wear insulating sleeves and an isolation tape is placed at the coil close to the pins so as to increase the insulation distance kept between the connection place of thread and pin and the coil. However, whether the thread-ends are put on with the insulating sleeves steps or placing the isolation tape on the transformer, these jobs must be manually done and fail to take advantage of machine automation to be done, which largely increases the complexity of the process, also leads to the more labor hours and the higher cost.